Lost toys and asthma attacks
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Rachel is always early to glee club. Lord Tubbington ate Brittany's watch. Rachel didnt expect such a rollercoaster ride the day Brittany turned up early. Rachel/Brittany friendship and Unholy Trinity friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel arrived at the choir room at her usual time, she was always early to glee club practises because she liked being able to get herself settled before everyone else arrived and discreetly place some sheet music in the stand that she loved to try and get Mr Shue to set it as their assignment (she feared however that he had got wise to this and so now only did it on occasions when there was something she really wanted to do). On this particular day however, Rachel had just got seated when she saw the red and white of a cheerios uniform coming towards her. Fearing a slushie (after all, she thought, why would the cheerios who were in glee club show up early?) Rachel guarded herself but looked up after a few moments when she saw the figure had stopped.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked, a confused look on her face. Rachel sighed in relief when she saw it was Brittany.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I feared that you were someone else with a slushie in hand" Rachel told her, assuring her not to worry when she saw that Brittany was still confused "Why are you early?"

"I didn't know I was early. Lord Tubbington ate my watch" Brittany said, leaning over Rachel to look at the girl's digital watch.

"There's a clock on the wall Brittany" Rachel pointed out, adjusting her wrist slightly to let the girl read the time anyway.

"The school clocks don't like me, they're always mocking me by making time go really slowly during class but super fast during lunch" Brittany said, reading the time from Rachel's watch she was satisfied and moved back to where she had been standing. Rachel just nodded, knowing not to question the blonde's 'different' view on things for fear of a verbal assault by Santana and/or Quinn (she wasn't sure which would be worse, Santana was notoriously feisty but Quinn was fiercely protective of Brittany and had been since since kinder garden) The blonde cheerleader sat down and put her bag down, going through it for something. She started to panic when she couldn't find it, picking up her bag before tipping it out and rummaging through the pile of things on the floor.

"Brittany, are you okay? Have you lost something?" Rachel asked, seeing that the blonde was distressed.

"Nemo" Brittany simply said, still rummaging through her belongings tears began to fall from her eyes. Rachel was confused for a moment before she remembered - on Thursdays Brittany went for a sleepover at Santana's house as the girl had announced once and therefore she always had her toy Nemo in her bag on Thursdays to take with her (Santana had shushed her and told her not to get the toy out of her bag till they were in private so that people wouldn't mock her).

"Are you sure you put him in your bag before you left your house?" Rachel asked, to which Brittany nodded. She was getting more and more worked up and then started wheezing. Rachel watched with a concerned look on her face, the girl's breathing seemed to be laboured. Her suspicions were confirmed when Brittany clutched at her chest and started panting, falling to her knees.

"Brittany?" Rachel said, it was all she could think of. She walked up to the girl, sitting in front of her. She put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her but her breathing just kept deteriorating. Suddenly Rachel thought of something she thought she'd heard once over.

"Britt, do you have asthma?" Rachel asked the blonde cheerleader.

Brittany nodded, pointing to her bag Rachel looked inside it and found a back zip compartment. She opened it and found an inhaler, walking back to Brittany she gave it to her.

"Can you take it? I'm not too sure how to help" Rachel pointed out, thankfully the clock had just struck 4pm and the other glee club members had started to arrive. Quinn was the first in, Brittany was supposed to have met her to walk to glee club like they always did so she was concerned. She rushed over upon seeing Brittany on the floor, glad to have found the girl but worried by what seemed to be happening.

"Let me handle this" Quinn told Rachel who was looking both worried and confused, taking the inhaler from her she sat behind Brittany and got the girl situated on her lap. She then held the blue plastic up to Brittany's lips and encouraged Brittany to breathe normally, pressing down on the button a few times.

"Just breathe, try and match my breaths Britt" Quinn told her, letting Brittany lean against her chest. Santana rushed over when she arrived, glaring at the other glee club members who were staring at the scene and whispering amongst themselves before crouching down in front of Brittany.

"Asthma?" Santana asked Quinn, who nodded. Brittany's breathing began to calm and Santana ran a hand through the girl's fringe to soothe her.

"Okay now?" Santana asked Brittany in a soft voice, which shocked the other glee clubbers. They knew Santana looked after Brittany but never thought she could be so caring or soft. Brittany nodded, reaching her arms out to Santana the girl helped her up before hugging her.

"What triggered it?" Santana asked quietly.

"Nemo's lost" Brittany said with a quiet sob. Santana looked confused for a moment, but as Quinn got up she saw Brittany's belongings scattered across the floor and realised.

"Oh Britt, I have him. I found him in the dining room" Quinn said, getting the toy fish from her backpack she handed him to Brittany who hugged him tightly.

"Brittany, what did I tell you about keeping Nemo in your backpack during school hours and not getting him out?" Santana said with a sigh.

"I didn't take him out I swear!" Brittany said, Quinn rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Actually I saw a bunch of jocks with that thing, bragging that they'd taken it from a retard" Puck said, making all three girls turn to face him. Both Quinn and Santana snarled, both at the jocks being stupid and the use of the word retard.

"I'm not retarded!" Brittany sobbed, Santana managed to calm her down before it set her asthma off again.

"We know you're not Brittany" Quinn told her, Puck raised his eyebrows and went to say something but a snarl clearly directed at him by Quinn made him shut up.

"Whilst I'm glad that Brittany is now okay and reunited with Nemo, could we please maybe get on with glee practise?" Rachel said from her seat. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ever the bossy one Berry" she said with a smirk, to which Rachel simply huffed and turned to Mr Shue who asked the girls if they could take their seats. Quinn took Brittany's hand and guided her to their usual seats whilst Santana quickly put all the blonde's things back in her duffel bag before going up to sit with them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so I got inspired and decided to turn this into a multi-chap. However it looks like it will be just unholy trinity friendship from now on. Hope you like it and please review if youd like!

* * *

After glee club practice, Brittany grabbed her bag before linking her arms with Santana and Quinn. Quinn was joining the girls in their normal sleepover. Brittany was happy about this although Quinn had made them promise no sweet lady kisses (not that Brittany or Santana would agree, they were just going to be sneaky and wait until Quinn fell asleep)

"Yay! Unholy Trinity sleepover!" Brittany declared happily as they made their way out of glee club and towards Santana's car. Quinn just smiled, looking over as Santana shushed Brittany and told her to keep her voice down. Brittany frowned and Quinn always hated that so she turned to whisper in her blonde best friend's ear.

"Don't worry, we can watch Nemo whilst grumpy makes us some food" Quinn whispered to Brittany, smiling at the bright smile of her best friend when she told her that.

"Better not be making plans behind my back Q" Santana said, looking over to Quinn with a smirk. Santana was very much like a sister to Quinn – they bickered back and forth a lot and they teased each other but at the end of the day they were very fond of each other and Quinn actually liked having someone who she could have that sort of relationship with. Brittany was like a sister too, but more a little sister. That wasn't really a bad thing; they just had a different kind of relationship. Quinn was very protective of Brittany. She had always helped Britt and looked out for her. Sometimes she maybe overdid it a bit, especially just after she had Beth. Quinn guessed she was trying to comprise for the loss of her child by looking after Brittany who essentially had a child-like personality. However, she did love the relationship they had and Brittany was a very special person to her.

They soon reached the car and Quinn got in the back whilst Santana got into the front. Brittany was debating where to sit. Santana called for her to just get into the car and that it didn't matter, so Brittany got into the back with Quinn. She could see Santana's small frown, she had been specifically trying to avoid upsetting either one of her best friends but before she knew it Santana disguised her sadness with a smile and began to drive them to Brittany's house. Although they normally had their sleepovers at Santana's house, since there was three of them and after what had happened that day it was decided Brittany's house would be better.

They soon arrived and Brittany grabbed her bag before bounding off inside. Quinn warned her to slow down, not wanting the girl's asthma to be triggered again, but the blonde just skipped along obliviously. Quinn rolled her eyes, heading in with Santana.

Once they were inside, Santana went to cook them some food. She usually cooked up some dinner on a sleepover, most people didn't know but she was actually a very good cook. Quinn went to find Brittany and found the blonde cheerleader sat on the couch next to her mom with the blue plastic inhaler situated at her lips. Quinn couldn't help but sigh; going to sit next to Brittany she did the same as she had done in the glee room in order to help her friend.

"Hi sweetheart, she seems really out of breath tonight but you girls don't have cheer practice on a Thursday do you?" Mrs Pierce said to Quinn, putting the inhaler away once Brittany's breathing was back to normal.

"No we don't, but actually she did have a pretty big attack just before glee practice" Quinn said, softly stroking Brittany's hair to soothe her she smiled when the taller blonde nuzzled into her side contently "I did try and get her to take it easy but she insisted"

"Oh, well it's probably best for me to call her doctor just so he can check her lungs and such" Mrs Pierce said, which earnt her a groan from her daughter.

"Mooooom, I don't like the doctor! He makes my nose all tickly from the oxygen thingy and it hurts!" Brittany whined, sucking her thumb as Quinn tried to soothe her again.

"I'm sorry baby, but you just need a check-up" Mrs Pierce said, getting up she got the girl to remove her thumb from her mouth before kissing her on the forehead "I'll go ring him, then I'll ring Macy to let her know I'll be a bit later meeting her so I can stop till after the doctor has been. Is Santana cooking for you girls?"

"Yeah she is, me and Britt are going to watch Finding Nemo till she's finished" Quinn said, smiling as she watched Brittany's face light up at the prospect of watching her favourite animated fish.

Mrs Pierce smiled and nodded, getting up to go ring the doctor. Quinn got the DVD set up before going back to the sofa. Brittany assumed her previous position, happily watching the film as it started.

A little while later, Santana had just put the food in the oven and was talking with Mrs Pierce when the doorbell rang. The older woman went to answer it, greeting the doctor she let him in before going into the living room.

"Brittany sweetheart, you need to pause your movie and come upstairs please. The doctor is here" Mrs Pierce said, to which Quinn paused the movie and Brittany frowned.

"But this is the best bit!" Brittany said unhappily, sighing when Quinn told her she had to go and they could watch it later.

"It won't take long Britt, and hey you'll have something to look forward to at least!" Quinn told the girl, helping her up off the sofa she walked her upstairs. Quinn always loved seeing Brittany's room, it was painted in an underwater style with sea blue walls and a little mural on one of the walls with pictures and nick-naks spread out everywhere. She got Brittany to lie down on her bed, smiling at her.

Brittany watched as Quinn left to go downstairs and see Santana. She took hold of her mom's hand, smiling a little when her mom gently squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Right Brittany, I'm just going to have a listen to your lungs and see what they're like" The doctor said. Brittany nodded and let her mom help her sit up. She winced a little when the doctor put the stethoscope on her back, apologising she stayed still as he listened to her lungs and coughed when she was asked to before lying back down.

"Your lungs sound a little congested, it's nothing too major but given the asthma I'm going to arrange for you to get a scan at the hospital. Looking at your records, it seems you're due an asthma treatment review very soon anyway so I'll arrange that at the same time" The doctor said. Brittany nodded before looking over to her mom who said she'd note it down and take her to the appointments. Brittany was then put on oxygen for a little while to help her lungs, doing the breathing exercises along with the doctor she started to feel better and less breathless.

Santana came up to say that the food was ready and to see how Brittany was. She saw that Mrs Pierce was talking to the doctor, arranging an appointment. Santana asked if she could go see Brittany and the doctor nodded, going in with Santana he removed Brittany's oxygen machine since she no longer needed it. He told her that her mom had the appointment details before leaving, letting Mrs Pierce back into the room.

"Sweetie I'm heading off now okay? Ring if you need me, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Mrs Pierce said, kissing Brittany's forehead before saying goodbye to Santana and heading out.


End file.
